


Fifty feet of Chaos

by Amkgal



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amkgal/pseuds/Amkgal
Summary: Chaos. Anger. Rage.Not really from any villains. Shadow keeps throwing spears at Sonic.Send help.-TailsOtherwise known as what happens when people encourage my thought process on the internet.





	Fifty feet of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by discord. I almost laughed myself to death with the idea.

It all began with Eggman's latest plot. Things were normal. Then we couldn't reach the generator to destroy it. Shadow was out cold, having been hit by a robot while making sure I wasn't hurt after getting hit with a stray laser (the official verdict was just a little singed fur, not even a bruise). The generator was surrounded on all sides by a field of lasers. Flying in was out. As was tunneling or breaking things to get in.

I really should have seen Sonic trying something stupid at that point. He was panicking. He always does something stupid when he panics. He's Sonic the Hedgehog.

I could not have foreseen Sonic trying to use Shadow himself as a chaos emerald. I should have.

What happened next will not be written.

-Miles (Tails) Prower

Seriously though, what the heck Sonic?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to point out spelling and grammar errors. Please keep the comments sfw though.


End file.
